yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:209.73.151.94
Ban Why the hell was my IP blocked for ban evasion?! (talk) 21:04, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Anyone gonna explain this or should I report it? (talk) 21:10, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Now I'll really have to evade my ban because no one's explaining this. Boo-hoo boo-hoo-hoo T_T 21:25, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :Reporting won't do anything Master D, and you know it. I'm pretty sure everyone would accept you again as you do make helpful edits (such as "Space Gate"), but you are not acting as a team player. Yes, you claim you have a grasp of the Japanese language, but how thoroughly have you studied it? Are you equipped to handle puns/word-play that escape you, since you don't know everything in Japanese culture? How far can you go when you are translating before having to resort to a translator? :I'm sure your account can be unblocked, but only if you try to cooperate. Don't try to argue saying stuff like "TTF blocked me unfairly" or "But when haven't I been cooperating?" The main reason you were blocked is that even though the Org and you have the same goals in mind (proper translations), both sides have differing viewpoints/philosophies of Japanese translation. Yes, you have been helpful, and the reason your ban is iffy is because you have not been deliberately trying to cause stress/mischief (even though others see your work in some cases as annoying, since they view it as incorrect). Right now, there has yet to be a translator on this Wiki that agrees with your viewpoints/philosophy of Japanese translation. Please accept this and stand down. :If you want your account to be unblocked, would you agree to engage in stuff like tinychat.com (or Skype if you have it) so you can speak with the rest of the Org translators regarding stuff like this? This would only be necessary for stuff like the "Duel Dragon" monsters and other recent stuff. Here's how it would go: # You edit something regarding a translation. # A member of the Org edits the same translation. # If you have a question/problem with their translation, post on a relevant Talk Page to take the discussion to a live chat (conducted via typing, not vidcam). :If you accept this, be prepared to give some leeway on your philosophy of literal translations, since the majority is against you. Also, try to sound... "reasonable," as neither of you guys wants to become stressed. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 21:42, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, that is not me. Anyway, I do all that stuff, except for live chats. Did I not post on Durbe's Talk page two weeks before I moved it? Seriously, you can't tell me to start reforming myself when that's what I've been doing. (talk) 21:46, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::No, I think the live chats will have to be necessary. Otherwise, it will just lead to the stress/confusion that caused you to get blocked. Will you accept this? We will keep in mind that you may not be quick on your feet when in the chat. Again, this will be conducted via typing, and not webcamming. :::Also, if you don't want the livechats because you want to take the time to look up Japanese translators before replying... that doesn't work so well for your opinions regarding translating. :::Cool thing though, Ryusui may be on-hand at times for these chats since he is also a member of the Org. (And please. You're not fooling anyone with this roundabout proxy thing. -_- We've accepted that.) --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 22:09, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Umm also, the Org has yet to respond on their end, so hold tight. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 22:09, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::No, I don't have problems with live chats. (Also, there is time for a translator; I'm not translating texts, usually 1-2 words.) I just don't like it that you people assume I am refusing other people's help and opinions, when I did no such thing. (talk) 22:54, April 6, 2013 (UTC)